


Mend

by DawnHawkes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/DawnHawkes
Summary: Ellemeare Sergenaux is talked into picking up a man in The Forgotten Knight.((This story is an AU and does not relate to Ellemeare's true RP timeline))





	Mend

The three had been there for a few hours, huddled together with the fire at their backs. Ellemeare was accustomed to the boys antics, and wasn't at all shocked when they had insisted on taking her out. To a degree, Ellemeare had always felt this was a type of game that Aeldenoix and Vaelenant Sergenaux enjoyed playing with her as an adopted member of their unusual clan-like family, but she knew it was also out of concern for her that they had dragged her from her inn room and into the main room of The Forgotten Knight. Over the next several hours, they had watched the comings and goings of those who frequented the establishment, with one or both boys giving opinions and offering encouragement.  
  
The family worried she isolated herself too much when they were not around, and had always encouraged her to take a lover. As she was sandwiched between the pair of twins, she chuckled and listened to what they had to say, occasionally offering an exasperated shake of her head at their assessments of each and every gentleman, as well as the women, who passed through. Ellemeare was honestly grateful that they had at least chosen to keep their voices down, whispering conspiratorially in her ear. Admittedly, she wasn't an unwilling participant in this. She had lost a game of Triple Triad with the boys earlier, and in her infinite wisdom (not really) had promised them whatever they wished. It shouldn't have been difficult to predict what their answer would be.  
  
“Really, you two.” She chided them with a warm smile. “I'm fine. I don't need a-”  
  
Her voice faltered when she caught sight of a familiar face amongst the crowd that caused her brows to knit softly and her lips turn down into a mild frown. The boys immediately took notice of the change in her behavior and both of their gazes were drawn to where she was looking. Had Ellemeare been paying attention to the boys, she would have noticed the wordless exchange between the two of them as they turned back to one another.  
  
Aeldenoix was the first to speak up. “Pick that one.” He purred near the shell of her ear, motioning with his eyes to the man she had just been frowning at.  
  
Vaelenant nodded his agreement sagely, breaking into an ear-to-ear grin. They both began whispering to her again as her eyes widened at them and she shook her head back and forth.  
  
“No. Oh no. I couldn't. Not that one.”

“What's wrong with him? What's the matter, Elle? You haven't been this timid in a long time.”

“I'm not being timid.” She objected quietly, looking between the two of them. “I called him a prick. To. His. Face.” Elle enunciated the words in a hissed whisper. “It's very likely that he would want nothing to do with me. I'm willing to bet, by the look he gave me when I said it, that he hates my guts.”

Vaelen burst out laughing. Aelden's expression broke into a grin.  
  
“Then take this as a perfect opportunity to make it up to him.”

Elle groaned internally. The likelihood is the man wasn't going to take her up on anything she had to offer after she had blatantly insulted him days earlier in the Jeweled Crozier. If she had taken a guess, she would have expected that at the very least they would be thrown out of the bar. The one relief is that the man seemed to be devoid of the lance he had been carrying previously.  
  
_At least it's not likely to end in a fatality_, she conceded.  
  
However, she had been willing to come with the boys and had promised she would make an effort to find someone for the night. They had come to The Forgotten Knight with the intention of finding someone suitable to warm her bed, and they had made every attempt to find someone that would fit her picky standards. Mind you, standards that the two had helped to set themselves. They had been patient, and she had promised. Ellemeare gave the man another look, her light blue-green eyes focused on every detail from his silver hair to the way he clenched his jaw.  
  
_The way he holds his jaw actually reminds me a bit of Aelden_, she mused. With a sigh, she looked back between the twins, taking in their grins. “You're not going to let me pick another one, are you?”  
  
Both of them shook their heads in tandem. “You've had enough time to choose, sister-lover. You promised when you lost, anything we wanted.”  
  
“This can't possibly work.” Ellemeare shook her head back and forth once more. “He likely hates me.”  
  
“Oh it will work. When you say this.” Vaelen said with a smile, curling his finger to beckon her to lean in closer to hear what he had to say. As Vaelenant uttered the phrase he inteded for her to share with the man at the bar, Elle's mouth actually dropped open and she looked at them both with wide eyes.

“I'm not even going to ask where you picked that up from.”  
  
Aeldenoix laughed heartily and motioned with a tilt of his head. “Off you go.”  
Offering another exasperated sigh, Elle pushed herself to her feet carefully after extracting herself from between the boys. She couldn't help glancing back at them carefully once before making her way across the creaky wooden floor towards the direction of the bar. The stranger in question's deep set vivid blue eyes zeroed in on her almost immediately, and she almost felt as if he were staring through her. When she finally stood at his elbow, she could see his eyes had narrowed faintly in suspicion, lips pulling into a thin line.

“You. You're the woman from the market.”  
  
Drawing in a deep breath to steady herself, she leveled her gaze with his own after a nod. Their last words were spoken in anger, and so it was no surprise that her appearance would have sullied his already grumpy mood.  
  
“Yes, the one who called you a-”  
  
“Prick.” Though his expression was still guarded, there was a faint uplift in his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth as they both finished her sentence simultaneously. He took a drink from the glass the proprietor had placed before him, offering her a faint tilt of his head in question. “Well, come to insult me again, milady?” There was a bitter edge to his voice, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. There was no doubt he was not drunk, but he wasn't completely sober either.  
  
“Actually, I was hoping you would grace me with the chance to make it up to you.”

He grunted. “Indeed, and how do you believe you can do that?” He lifted the glass in his hand to have another sip, regarding her over the rim.  
  
The man stiffened visibly but didn't move as Ellemeare closed what remaining distance there was between them and shifted up onto her toes to whisper the words Vaelan had told her to say. The silver-haired man choked on his sip of alcohol, looking into the glass before leveling his eyes at her once more. “You aren't serious.”  
  
The words might have stung, had she not expected them. But his words didn't match the hint of color that tinged the tips of his ears. It was time for another breath to steel her nerves, and she took it before continuing. Mentally, she was already beginning to prepare her 'I told you so' speech for the boys, yet she pressed on for now. “I am completely sincere.”

He regarded her, the gears in his mind plainly turning as he considered what she had said. Finishing what was left in the glass in one swallow, he set it upon the bar. “Lead the way.”

Ellemeare's own mind stalled for a moment, and she had to resist the urge to glance back at the twins. Having the stranger see them would have led to questions, and there was reason to wonder if they were even still sitting upon the hearth. Knowing the both of them, it was entirely possible that they had dipped out and were now getting comfortable somewhere in Elle's own inn room so that they could watch from a hiding place. She hadn't expected the words to actually work, and so it took her a moment to react while he stared at her expectantly. Though she knew very little of the Ishgardian native tongue, Elle was familiar enough with some of it to know that what Vaelen had taught her was a witty yet elegant double entendre that she didn't know the translation for. Swallowing thickly, she turned and began to lead the way towards the double doors that separated the inn rooms from the bar. All the while, she wondered what she might have gotten herself into.  
  
Elle allowed the stranger to precede her into the room, preparing herself mentally for who only knew what. As she pushed the door shut with a click and turned the lock, she was aware that his eyes were still on her, as if they bore into her back. Taking a breath and letting it out slow, she turned around to find he had put more than an lance's length worth of distance between them, his posture having become awkward.  
  
“This was a stupid idea.” He muttered under his breath. “Why did I agree to this? It's obvious there is no love lost between us. Was this merely some trick to get me alone?”  
  
Ellemeare blinked and leaned gently against the door, regarding him in confusion. Now that they were alone, suddenly he had doubts. What was this about? “I don't hate you, if that's what you think.”  
  
He had begun to pace, his expression pulled into a frown and his shoulder muscles rigid. “We are not friends. I do not even know your name. Why have you enticed me here?” He shook his head and dragged his fingers through his silver hair. “And more important, why did I let you?”  
  
“Why did you follow me if you weren't interested?” Ellemeare asked softly.  
  
He almost growled the words as he made his way for the door. “Like a fool, I keep listening to those around me and it's making me soft. I told him I don't need anyo-”  
  
The selfsame door that Ellemeare currently blocked with her body, leaning against it almost for support as she tried not to get whiplash. As he approached, she shored up what defenses she had, grasped his collar, and using his surprise at her sudden action, turned them both so that he was back against the door. Not expecting her to bar his exit let alone pin him against the door, his lips parted as he looked at her momentarily in utter shock.  
  
Now was her chance, and she wasted no time. Moving up onto her tiptoes once more, she covered his parted lips with her own. Ellemeare plucked at his mouth softly, catching the unsteady breath that escaped him at the action. One hand reached up to grip her arm, drawing her away enough to break the contact. She watched him as he visibly swallowed hard, staring at her as the gears seemed to be turning in his head again.

“Ellemeare.” She uttered the words quietly, barely above a whisper.

“What?” He seemed to have trouble focusing or understanding what she had said, attempting to gather his thoughts as he was.  
  
“My name is Ellemeare.”  
  
“Why are you doing this? We do not know each other. We are not lovers.”  
  
“I would like to get to know you better, if you would let me.”  
  
Carefully with her free hand, she reached up to cup his chin, her other arm still firmly held in his grip. He seemed completely unaware that he still held her, just out of reach to kiss him again, and yet still so close that their body heat mingled. Though he stiffened, he did not jerk away, he didn't shrink from her, but neither did he move to close the distance. Cautiously, she ran the pad of her thumb along the sharp angle of his cheek, noting the hint of a tremble in the hand that gripped her and a touch of color he attempted to hide as it rose into his cheeks. His expression went from guarded to conflicted.  
  
“If you would allow me nothing else, allow me one kiss.”  
  
“Why?”

“Because I want to know what it feels like.” It was the only explanation that fit how this sudden interaction made her feel. Before, she had thought him an arrogant prick, but this cagey behavior indicated there was more to the man than she knew. Elle watched his jaw work as he stared her down with those deep blue eyes, something brewing just beneath the surface. After a moment, he seemed to come to a decision and his grip loosened.  
  
“Fine. One kiss, but don't expect anything to come of it.” He grumbled grudgingly, leaning forward to account for the height difference. He stopped shy of pressing his lips to hers, a part of him still hesitating.  
  
Reaching up to cup the sides of his face in her palms to coax him closer, she closed the distance and captured his lips again, this time a bit more fully than before. As her lips met his, Elle let her hands continue upward, fingers tangling gently into his hair as her mouth pulled sweetly at his own. The sound that the action elicited from his throat was one that sent a shiver down Ellemeare's spine. With a shuddering breath, the man's lips began to timidly mimic her own. She felt his hands move to start to grip her shoulders, then stop and reached to cup the back of her head, then stop short again and move back to her shoulders once more. It was as if he could not figure out where to put them. Letting go of the grip she had on his hair, she moved to take his hands in her own and coaxed them to her hips before settling herself flush against him, pinning him between herself and the door. When their breath became labored, she broke the kiss but did not immediately put distance between them, choosing to wind her arms carefully around his neck instead. This action drew another shaky breath from him.  
  
_Gods, he needs this. Why won't he just accept what I am offering him?_  
  
She couldn't bring herself to ask the question aloud. He did not move to extricate himself from her embrace. Elle took that for a sign, and ran her hand along his hair.  
  
“Why...” He asked quietly, his voice thick with what she could only discern was choked off emotions. “Why are you doing this?”

Not answering for the moment, she pulled back enough to cup his face again, placing tender kisses upon his face as she gazed into his eyes. Something shifted in that gaze, and this time he closed the distance, his mouth catching her lower lip, teeth nibbling softly. The action drew a gasp from her, and he pulled back immediately.  
  
“This is stupid. What are we doing? We-”  
  
Unwilling to let him retreat again, she gripped her fingers into his hair gently and pulled him back to her. This time, the man's mouth crashed against her own more willingly than before, his resistance faltering with each time their lips met. His hands gripped the back of her dress tightly, and at first it felt as if he might pull her away from him to increase the space between them as he warred with himself, but she chose that moment to lightly ease the tip of her tongue against his lower lip. The action elicited a deep sound that rumbled through his chest and he crushed her tight against him, resistance forgotten as need began to win over. The change happened in him so rapidly that it took her breath away. When the kiss was finally broken, he chose this time to not let her go, resting his head back against the door and closing his eyes while he caught his breath and attempted to regain himself.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” His words were broken up by his need for air.  
  
“I just want you.”  
  
The words caused him to swallow hard. “Why do you want... you couldn't possibly...”  
  
Though his words went unfinished, she was able to piece the rest together in her mind, and it pained her that he felt the need to ask it. Suddenly, it all made sense. The side of him that she had seen at the markets, the arrogant attitude and the icy sarcasm; they were the mask. The man who now stood before her was the real one. Real. Flawed. In pain. Gently, she unwound her arms from his neck, instead sliding one warm hand into his and coaxing him away from his spot at the door.  
  
“Come with me.” Her words were soft, warm, patient.  
  
“You didn't answer my question.” He was beginning to regain himself, suspicion creeping into his tone when he didn't get the answer he was hoping for.  
  
Looking up at him, she leveled her gaze with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Let me show you.”  
  
He allowed himself to be guided to the bed, but only sat down upon it after some coaxing. When he rested on the edge of the bed, she let go of his hand and brought her own up to touch his face. Palms and fingertips stroked his cheeks, tracing over his features softly in a way that dragged another unsteady sound from deep within him. She moved patiently, focusing on his face, hair and the shells of his ears before leaning in and placing kisses where her fingers had just been. First the top of his head, then his features, before finally easing along the outside of his ears.  
  
“Wh-”  
  
“Shh.” She kept her voice barely above a whisper as she let her lips ghost lightly against the spot on his neck over his pulse point. A scarcely audible sigh passed through his lips and she felt him tremble, and so she focused on the spot with her tongue gently. He exhaled sharply and swore before his hands reached upwards to card his fingers through her dark hair, gripping tightly. Ellemeare took the reaction as encouraging and kissed her way along his throat towards his collar bone. Patiently, her fingers caught the first set of closures on his shirt, beginning to work at the cord slowly as she faintly added her teeth to what she was doing to his skin. When she had undone the last part, she extracted herself from his grip enough to push the shirt down over his shoulders. He opened his mouth as if he wished to argue leaving it on, but in the end he shrugged out of the shirt completely. Though she had seen him with a lance, she had no idea what his capacity with it was until she saw his bare skin and the myriad of scars that spoke of a life filled with combat. Was he a soldier? Shifting from the man's collar bone, she moved down along his chest, placing a soft kiss over each scar she found, tracing her index finger delicately along each one. Periodically, she would lift her gaze and found him watching her as she eased her way down along his body, attempting to read his expression. Soon, she was on her knees between his, and she caught the ties of his trousers before raising her eyes to his face.  
  
“Wh-”  
  
“I want to. Right now, you are what I want.” She said, her voice quiet but steady, staring up into those deep set blue eyes.  
  
“You don't have to do this.”  
  
Still holding his gaze, she carefully pulled the ties loose, easing the trousers open. “I'm not doing this because I have to.” Shifting his trousers out of the way, she freed him from the cloth and ran her palm along his rigid length. The man's eyes slid closed and a visible tremble ran along of his spine. A part of her was curious to know how long it had been for him to be touched in such a way, but not enough to ask him.  
  
_It doesn't matter. It only matters that he needs this_, she thought to herself, dismissing the thought from her mind.  
  
Leaning in close, she placed a kiss at the base of his cock, listening to the way his breath picked up at the contact. Unhurriedly, she slipped her lips slowly down the length towards the head, tonguing the veins in the rigid skin softly. Lifting her gaze to his face again, she found he was watching her through partially closed eyes, the expression on his face a mix of pleasure with a hint of guilt. Determined to eliminate the last of the later, she took the head of his cock into her mouth and made the initial swirl with her tongue over and around the head with a slow motion.  
  
_Did... he just swear to the twelve...?_  
  
Just barely restraining a grin at what she had thought she'd heard, she continued to focus on him, using lips and tongue to continue to elicit reactions from him, each stronger than the last. His fingers eventually found their way into her hair, the guilt gradually erased from his features and replaced with unadulterated pleasure. With the reactions he was having, she knew he might not last long, and so she did what she could to build the experience bit by bit to draw out his pleasure. As she pushed him steadily towards orgasm, she kept her eyes trained on his face. Partially to make note of what he liked, but also because she wanted to see.  
  
The more he had hesitated, the more she wanted this as much as he needed it. She wanted to see him come apart, to see the mask completely discarded. Elle worked her warm mouth over his cock, tongue targeting the sensitive spots she had found, the palm of one hand stroking in time with her ministrations as she tried to tip him over the edge.

The expression on his face and the hoarse groan that enveloped her name made her patience worth it. Entire body trembling with orgasm, he fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his forearm, panting. Biting back a bit of a satisfied smile, she removed her mouth from his now softening length and thumbed away a bit of spilled seed before moving onto the bed next to him. Settling onto the bed next to him, she stretched out her hand to stroke his silver hair as he recovered.  
  
“I-” He started, his voice filled with emotion.  
  
“Shh.” She continued to stroke his hair, leaning forward to nuzzle the top of his head.

The man lifted his arm from his face to look up at her, hand outstretched instead to cup her cheek in his palm. Smiling at him lightly, she nuzzled into the contact, then was caught off guard when he gripped fingers into her hair and pulled her down to meet him, mouth capturing hers in a kiss that pulled a gasp from her. Breaking the kiss to utter words that she was pretty sure were “Fury be damned”, he pushed himself up and rolled them so that she was pinned against the bed before his mouth set a path along her jaw and down her throat in a similar one to that which she had taken on him earlier, hands moving to relieve her of her garments with a lack of patience that made her pant with excitement. Buckles were deftly undone and the cloth and leather top was shoved aside to give his mouth access to her torso, lips latching firmly to one budding nipple while his hands continued lower, attempting to work her out of her skirt. The man's eagerness caused him to bite down on her nipple slightly, pulling a cry from Ellemeare that he interpreted to be pain. Releasing his hold on her, he prepared to retreat.  
  
“I'm-”  
  
_Oh no you don't_, she thought, latching her arms around him before he could get away. “You...didn't hurt me. I'm okay. Don't...stop.”  
  
There was concern in those vivid blue eyes, and he opened his mouth to object. As if to emphasize her point, Elle leaned up and latched onto the skin of his neck where the neck and shoulder joined and bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that it would leave a mark. The reaction he offered was in the form of a very erotic sound low in his throat that was part moan and part growl, his body quivering.  
  
“You know how you liked that?” She uttered quietly.  
  
“...Yes...”

“So do I.” She attempted to coax him back to her again. “I promise, I will let you know if you hurt me.”

Taking the hint and needing no other encouragement, his mouth returned to her flesh eagerly. All thought of restraint now was cast aside as he tasted her skin, hands making easy work of the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked before him. When her garments had been discarded, he paused again, but this time it was because his gaze seemed to be taking her in, the man's calloused hands moving slowly down her body. Leaning down to her, he tasted his way along her flesh following the path left by his hands, pausing to flick his tongue at her navel before shifting below it. The ease with which he found the bundle of nerves with his mouth and tongue left her quaking. Though he had been hesitant, and it might have been a while, it was obvious that he was not new to this. Her body arched softly under the clever attention of his tongue against her clit. Her toes curled, sweet hot tension pooling low in her belly as she gripped the sheets in one hand and his hair in the other. Ellemeare's body quivered and she writhed as he pressed two fingers into her and curled them, adding the action to what he was already doing to her with his mouth. Drawn tighter than a bow string, her cries became higher and higher until she finally snapped, back bowing. He continued to move the digits within her as she came down from her orgasm, only removing the fingers carefully once she had relaxed fully into the mattress once more. Moving back up the bed to lean over her, he captured her mouth with his own, one hand stroking her thigh before guiding the leg over his hip as he settled between her legs. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment while he caught his breath before pulling back just enough to look at her. She could feel his hardening cock against her thigh, and weaved a hand between them to guide him to the apex between her legs, giving him a gentle stroke as he rolled his hips and sunk himself slightly into her. Ellemeare sighed at the feeling, still sensitive from her orgasm, her eyes easing closed as she angled herself for his next thrust. She heard him swear quietly again as he moved his hips forward again and again slowly until they were joined completely, a groan escaping him as he came to rest within her. His mouth captured hers in another kiss, this one more bruising than the last, and he began rutting her into the bed with more and more power as her cries emboldened him. As they chased their pleasure again, his fingers gripped into her hips tightly enough there would be bruises later, and his mouth left a trail of bites and bruises that would no doubt stick around for days. He thrust into her at a pace that would leave her pleasantly sore, but she wouldn't complain. They both came apart once more, Elle's body tightening around him and her nails leaving scratch marks in his back as he managed a few more thrusts before he joined her. Panting and sweaty from their exertions, he collapsed beside her and pulled her in close.  
  
They lay there in companionable silence for some time before either one spoke, merely nested against each other in the warmth of the room.  
  
“I should probably have asked you this beforehand, but how does your fiance feel about you laying with another man?” He asked quietly, lifting her hand to look at the engagement band upon her finger. There was already a tinge of regret beginning in his eyes again.  
  
“Actually, he chose you.”  
  
“Pardon?” He looked at her, bewildered.  
  
“You see, my family worries about me. There is an understanding that I am allowed to have lovers, but I've never taken any. He worries about my needs being met when he is away. In the bar tonight, he chose you.”  
  
A grimace crept onto the lancer's face. “So, it was merely luck that we ended up here tonight?”  
  
Ellemeare reached up to smooth the frown from his face. “Not at all.”  
  
“How so?”

“He would never have picked you had he not known something of you, or trusted your character. Despite the fact that I told him what I said to you, he still chose you, meaning he had to have been able to glean something about you that made you worthy of being chosen.”  
  
The gears in the man's mind turned again, and he let his gaze move from her own while he mulled things over, his hand ghosting through her hair. “What happens now?”

“That partially depends on you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am allowed to take lovers, and I am sure that Aeldenoix would rather I pick those he is willing to approve of and trusts. It will still mean a discussion with him, but if you are both comfortable with it, then I see no reason why we might not see each other again, should we both have needs that need meeting. I know this is an odd arrangement for most, however. There are not a lot of men who are apt to share. You do not have to come to a decision about that now, however. Besides, I'm sure it's difficult to fathom laying with someone who was willing to call you a-”  
  
“Prick.” They both said at the same time. Ellemeare choked off a chuckle.  
  
He cleared his throat, returning his gaze to her and stroking her hair. “You were right. I am a prick. I need time to think about your offer, and I should probably meet with your fiance myself.”

Elle nodded at him in understanding. “It's a lot to process, and I understand. Still, would you like to stay the remainder of the night?”

He shook his head. “I should be returning to my duties.”

Leaning in close, she gave his lips a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”  
  
“Is it not I that should be thanking you?” Once more, his expression was confused.  
  
Ellemeare shook her head, smiling at him softly. “You gave me a chance to apologize.”  
  
He arched a brow at her and offered a smirk as he rose to dress himself. After a brief goodnight, he let himself out.  
  
With the gentleman gone, she stretched out across the bed, reaching with both toes and fingers. Already she could feel her hips complaining slightly, but she merely sighed in exhausted repletion. Ellemeare stared at the ceiling for a moment, a faint satisfied smile on her face, when she heard something that made her sit up. The sound of a chuckle in the room.  
  
“Aelden?! Vaelen!? Have the two of you been here the whole time???!” She said incredulously, her cheeks coloring, though most of it was for show.

“We were in the other room, sister-dear. Though we could have been at the other end of the hall and still heard you. You didn't squeal as much as you do for Aelden, but you certainly weren't quiet.” Vaelenant said with a smirk, appearing behind Aelden at the door. Elle offered a childish pout that Vae was used to and pitched a pillow at him, which the twin easily dodged.  
  
Aelden chuckled and shook his head. “Only you, Elle....only you would have a tumble with The Azure Dragoon and not realize it.”

Ellemeare paused mid pillow fling, the soft object flopping back to rest behind her as his words sunk in. “You... that was...”  
  
“Estinien Wyrmblood, the one they used to be called The Azure Dragoon.”

Heat crept into Ellemeare's cheeks and she pitched the other pillow at Aelden. “Oh, you two are **not** allowed to pick my lovers anymore.”  
  
“But why, sister-lover, did you not enjoy yourself?” Vae asked with a grin.  
  
It might have seemed impossible that her face could turn anymore red, but it did. “That's not the point! You let me walk up to and proposition The Azure Dragoon! I even asked him if he might want to make this into a semi-permanent arrangement!”  
  
Vae was howling with laughter now.  
  
“Well, did he say 'yes'?” Aeldenoix inquired.  
  
“No... he said he would have to think about it and talk to you first.” She muttered under her breath after sticking her tongue out at Vaelenant, back to being the childish 'sister' again. Slumping onto the bed, she pulled the remaining pillow over her head to muffle the sounds of Vaelenant's laughter and to hide her face from Aeldenoix's smirk.

One thing was for certain. She was never going to live this one down, and she knew it.


End file.
